How the Mighty had Fallen!
by Supermoi
Summary: What happens when Megatron his thrown in another Universe by accident and ends up in an evil version of his Nemesis's hands? SMEX AND STICKY GOODNESS! Non/Dub-con! Read and review please. Based on a RP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TF, they're own by Hasbro/Takara.

**A/N: **based on a RP I do with Breakman. I play G1 Megatron, she plays Shattered Glass optimus Prime. Warning: This story contains rape, angst, MPreg, violence and torture. Submissive!Megatron ahead, you have been warned!

**How the Mighty had Fallen**

Chapter 1: Shattered Mirror

The twisted black and purple form of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime leads the small patrol personally when he heard that his nemesis Megatron was spotted nearby. Though the reports and stated there was something off about him, he looked... Different. No matter, if Megatron was wounded, all the better for him to have his fun with him before adding him to his nice ceiling collection.

He took a few steps closer at the reported location to find that their target had sense them and moved from where he was last reported. Running away was he? Well, the Decepticon wouldn't get far. "Fan out! Find me Megatron, Smelt him, Burn him, Torture him if you like, my Autobots, but his termination is mine!" And with these orders, The Autobot patrol spread out to search for the "Gentle" Decepticon Leader.

'_This was all Starscream's fault'_ was what Megatron had thought when he was caught in the middle of the strange ray thing that his SIC had created to beat the Autobots this time. He had been fighting this soft-sparked, idiotic fool Optimus Prime like he ever do when suddenly, the red and blue Prime had shove him away and strait in the path of the ray that was destined to his own person. And Megatron had felt a strange tingle all over, and then some sort of pull like if a huge hand grabbed him and forcefully pulled him trough a tiny opening, and pain had shot all over his frame.

And he had blacked out.

When he woke up, he was pained all over, had several dents ad scratches, and to his horror, he had a leg that was totally messed up and he was feeling weak and drained, his energy level dangerously low. He tried to stand several time before managing, with putting all his weight in his functioning leg, to stand strait. And he was shocked by what he saw around him. "What the slag?..." He was still o Earth but... This Earth looked noting like the one he just left. The sky was clouded by dark, sulphurous clouds, and there were no signs of vegetation anywhere on the scorched, torn ground. Incredible... It would've taken years for his army to turn Earth into this Pit-Hole, and he left there only a few moments ago...

But then, he heard noises, voices coming his way, and he hid to see who was coming. He was shocked once again. Autbots, but like nothing he ever saw. Their armours were different and darker than what he remembered, and they were... Well, that one looked like Bumblebee, but he never saw such an expression in the youngling face. Sadistic glee and a hint of madness. He let the strange looking Autobot pass by and when he was far enough he left his hiding spot. He wasn't on the Earth he knew anymore, and he had to find a way to go back to his own universe and the sooner the better...

It was Optimus Prime that spotted the Deception leader, he did look different but that didn't really bother him. What did was that his nemesis was injured... He wanted to do that! An unfunctional leg was something he would enjoy inflicting upon his enemy. The Autobot Leader moved quickly from behind Megatron and grabbed the Decepticon by the neck and forced him to look at him. "Oh and what do we have here? My little nemesis seems to lose his way from his heroic band of nuisances?" Optimus asked as he tightened his powerful grip on his foe's neck. "I have you were I want you this time Megatron, they'll be no escape for you. And once you fall so will your precious Decepticons." The black and dark purple mech sneered, his optic's glowing a deep crimson red.

When he was grabbed form behind, Megatron struggled and gasped in surprise, and then anger. Who dare!? But then he was twisted around painfully to look right in a very well-known and yet totally stranger face. "Prime?! What happened to you?!" Was the first thing he managed to say before what that weird, dark and twisted version of his ages-old Nemesis sank in. "what is that madness?! Another Autobot petty trick? I won't fall for it and I won't let you beat me without a fight, Prime! Or whoever you are..." he was still confused but rage took precedence and he managed, using all of his remaining strength, to unbalance them both and made them roll on the dirt, trying to gain the upper hand in this weird situation. He wanted to know where he was and what the slag was going on, but he could always do it after beating the scrap outa this weird copy of his Nemesis.

What happened to him? What happened to his nemesis was more the real question, the Prime wondered. This was not the Megatron he knew, this was someone... different... like how Cliffjumper had suddenly changed on him! Perhaps the same had befallen his nemesis then? "A trick Megatron? It that's what you want I give you a few." The Autobot leader chuckled darkly even as they landed on the dirt and struggled for dominance. The black and Purple Autobot leader managed to pin the Decepticon for the moment. If this was the same as what had happened to Cliffjumper, then Megatron would be like him, a destructive force. "You're not sure it's me, you say? Then let me grind it into your memory banks. I am Optimus Prime, and soon, you'll be saying my name quite frequently." He said with a dark chuckle as he brutally tore off the silver mech's codpiece and tossed it aside, a deliciously wicked thought coming to mind as he held Megatron down with one hand and used his now free one to roughly rub the Decepticon leader's spike tip, pinching it slightly.

Megatron struggled to get free and snarled in the face of his Nemesis as he was pinned down and roughly handled. But he had had worst fights with his Prime before and that was nothing. He now knew with certainty that this mech was indeed an Optimus Prime, but not HIS Optimus Prime. But he wasn't quite liking this new and improved version of the good Autobot Leader as for now… "Get the slag OFF ME, Prime! Even wounded I can still beat you, you pathetic glitch!" He answered at the mech's dark and cruel boasting. He wasn't impressed… Until his codpiece was wrenched off and he gasped in surprise more then pain.

No… NO! That couldn't be happening! HE was the one on top for that kind of situation, not the other way around! He trashed wildly and tried to dislodge his Nemesis from his chassis, feeling the rough rubbing on his exposed spike and he let an unwilling little cry when he was pinched in the most sensitive area. "LET ME GO! Get your hands OFF ME!"

In all honesty Optimus could have done worse and he normally did, but this was fun and he wanted to toy with this odd corrupted Megatron. "Oh? Is that so? It doesn't seem like it." He chuckled darkly, challenging the other and he continued his attention on the tip of the Decepticon leader's spike. He pinned him tighter and whispered in the silver mech's audio receptor, "Does it feel good?" His voice was dark, low and teasing, and soon the fingers on the gunformer's spike were gone, but it wasn't long before the removal of another codpiece could be heard. It became apparent that this Autobot leader intended to take the unwilling Decepticon.

To confirm this, Optimus scraped is spike along the side of Megatron's, descending down until it scraped across the others open access port. There, the prime teased the Decepticon leader's entrance, as his hands returned to torture the others spike some more. The cruel and likely less than sane Autobot leader intended to enjoy this fully.

With a scraped leg and almost depleted energy levels, struggling revealed to be futile, but Megatron hadn't given up just yet. This mech wasn't only an evil and corrupted version of his Optimus Prime, he was completely insane… The glint in his optics was obvious of that fact. And Megatron felt like tearing those optics out as soon as he had the chance… If he ever get out of this awkward and humiliating situation alive! He let out some more moans and hissed at the mech when he released his teasing for a moment, snarling. "You will pay for this…" He tensed up and arched as he felt himself being aroused despite his will, and his spike hardening and extending fully. He almost jumped in the tight grasp when he heard the click of another codpiece being removed. He felt disgusted and sick to his tanks, deeply humiliated, and he struggled even harder when that hard spike teased his sides and then his open port, barely touching for now. Something was telling that it was only the beginning of a nightmare… He wasn't a coward but this… was something he never felt before. He was always the dominant one, not the submissive… "I swear…You will pay dearly!" He snarled again between moaned and gasps, tense and shaking in both rage, humiliation, barely contained arousal and fear… Yes, he was afraid of that parody of the Prime he knew.

"Oh? I look forward to seeing you try, if I decide to let you live after I have my fun." Optimus sneered, though he was considering keeping him as a pet or adding him to his "friends" back at Iacon on the ceiling. With that however, the Prime entered him, it was not at all gentle, and the interfacing was rough. The Primes unit was big, and even larger if the partner was never entered before. There was a murmur of pleasure as he enjoyed the tightness and made rough thrusts into the Decepticon leader, They were hard and fast going in but he'd linger a moment before slowly pulling out. The Autobot leader's hand grasped tightly to the other mech's spike now, working it roughly with his finger is a similar rhythm with his thrusts.

Megatron however wasn't enjoying it one bit, even if his body was unwillingly responding to the rough, painful treatment. He had never been taken before… Not once! And that was not what he had in mind if he ever wanted to try it! He yelled, cursed, and trashed even as he was pounded into the ground by this frighteningly strong, powerful Prime. He tried to get an arm free from the iron grip holding him down to punch his rapist in the faceplates, but the rough interface he was enduring and the already weakened state his forced trip to another dimension left him in forbid such attempt. And as it gets harder and even more painful, he had to wrap his still functioning leg on the other's waist to alleviate the raw pain his port was in. And the pleasure, disgusting and shameful, he was getting from the work on his spike was only worsening it, making him awfully aroused against his will… "F-fragger… Nng… I-I'll get you for this… Prime!"

"Promises, Megatron, promises." the dark coloured mech replied brushing off the threat as he continued to take his pleasure from the twisted version of his enemy. He slowed his thrust as he neared his overload, not wanting it to end too soon. The other's torment amused him, he wanted more though. This dark version of his gentle nemesis was fascinating and he'd already decided that he was going to keep him, maybe chain him up or convince him to join him, destroy and conquer the universe with him.

Now Megatron knew what his treacherous but handsome SIC had to go through every time he took his own pleasure from his cute aft… He would never be able to look at him in the same optics anymore, not after this, it was the most degrading, humiliating and shameful experience he ever had to endure, no question asked... He even found himself feel bad for every time he took Starscream forcefully as he felt his port being stretched and filled against his will. "It's not a promise... I swear I will kill you for this!"

He glared darkly at his rapist and tormentor but much of his energy was directed on trying to avoid responding in any way to the pleasure that was forced into him. When he would be able to get out of this twisted, awful dimension, he'll probably spend at least an entire day scrubbing himself from that filth. He felt dirty and filthy, tainted. At least, his spark had not been violated yet… He thought as the thrusts slowed down and he had to spread his legs even more as the other, slightly larger mech settled between his tights. "You're insane, Prime…" He snarled and arched as waves of painful, hot and horrible pleasure washed through him. He wanted nothing but flee this insane world and this insane Prime as soon as possible…

"I look forward to the challenge." Optimus replied darkly, giving the other male's unit a particularly hard jerk, before moving his hand up Megatron's chest to open it to reveal the others Spark chamber, he was ready to claim him now. Once he had it open, the prime opened his own, The Matrix glowed darkly in his chest beside his spark. He descended slowly onto the other male determined to bond with him. "Insanity or genius? There's little difference between the two." He replied as his battle mask slid back and he kissed him forcefully. The Autobot leader slowly started grinding himself into the others port his finger teasing the Decepticon's spike slowly as he tried to force a cry from his new play thing.

Megatron's optics widened in fear and slight panic as his spark chamber was pried open by the other mech and revealed his red, quickly pulsing spark. In a desperate attempt to get away from what was to come, he wrenched and arm free and managed to land a hit on the other's side, trying to dislodge him again. "NO! You will not take my Spark! I won't let you taint me with your filth, Prime!" But yet again, the punch lacked its usual strength and that did little to prevent the other male to descend on him and grind their chests together. In a panicked frenzy, his spark tried to flee from the unwanted bond and Megatron cried out in agony and burning pleasure. He was fighting the bond with all of his might and willpower.

Then the dark Prime started to increase his ministrations on his port and spike by grinding hard and deep into him, managing to hit a very sensitive hot spot deep in the tight port, and jerking his hardened member in a painful yet terribly pleasurable way. Megatron had to bit his own glossa hard, making it bleed energon, to avoid making any sounds, while silent and bitter, shameful tears started to pool on the corners of the usually harsh and unfeeling mech's optics without he even noticed it. And right now, he wouldn't have even cared if he was crying like a sparkling...

"Why Megatron is that fear is see in you?" He chuckled and was barely fazed by it as he used both hands to re pin his hand's down. The merging was a little troubled but the Prime's desire to claim this Megatron proved greater. He liked to hurtle insults at him which he found more kinky than offensive. He likes feeling him struggle, the feel of the gunformer's insides pleased him greatly and Optimus was determined to make sure he was his.

He watched the reactions to his grinding and repeated it, making sure to hit the exact same spot each time. The tears welling in the decepticon's optics only turned him on more and encouraged him. Forcing another kiss from the other mech the prime felt the bond forge, a bond that couldn't be broken and would bind them forever to one another, and with it the knowledge and memories were exchanged between them. Optimus' former mentor, the one that made him as insane, but not as evil as he was and his version of events were traded to his new bonded in exchange for Megatrons world and past.

His spark was forced to bond as the dark mech forcefully kissed him again, painfully. But feeling this insane, evil and completely twisted mech inside of his very spark was a terrifying and disgusting experience. This mech was even worst than him… he could see and feel it as memories were transferred and exchanged. They were linked forever, and the very thought made him shudder and moan in both despair and agonised pleasure. He understood that he could never go back to his own reality as it would be like breaking that unwanted sparkbond, and he could die from it… He was more efficiently trapped than with chains and shackles. He was also sharing his own memories and experience with the mech, how he became a gladiator in the Pits, how he gathered mechs around him and started a rebellion, how the Decepticons were created under his rule, making himself the Lord of Cybertron… Nothing was a secret anymore. Even the way he used and abused his SIC in the very same way he was being used and abused right now, minus the sparkbond.

Another grinding and then he cried out, arching and trying to meet the other movement as the sweet spot was hit again and again. He cried out and gasped with every thrust in, and didn't notice the increase of the flow of tears from his optics. He was way too far gone by now, lost in a melt of pain, pleasure, agony, despair, disgust and shame.

The black and purple mech nibbled at Megatron's neck cables to increase the pleasure a bit. "So how does it feel, my Megatron?" He cooed into his audio receptors. "How does it feel to be taken" And with that he hit that sweet spot again, "Like your Starscream?" He asked, the used his denta to tug lightly at one of those neck cables. His fingers worked the silver mech's spike a little faster as he wasted the both of them to reach overload.

"Frag you… I hate you…" Megatron refused to meet his optics and looked away, offlining them and biting hard on his glossa again. "I hate you, you slagtard!" He spat again bitterly and moaned as his neck was nibbled, a neck cable slightly bitten. His functioning leg jerked when the sweet spot deep in him was hit again, harder, and he cried out in pleasurable agony. His spike was now throbbing painfully, close to overloading, and his port clenched around the invader as he was heading headlong into a hard and painfully intense overload. If he only could offline, it would be better than what awaited him in this world… Being this monster's slave and pet forever, bonded to him. His spark pulsed harder and quicker, answering the completed bond.

Letting himself hit that spot a few more times before his overload hit. The dark prime arched his back ad let out a cry of pleasure as his fluids rushed into the gunformer. The black and purple mech rubbed Megatron's spike with surprising gentleness that one didn't think he'd be capable of. Once his overload had passed he was intent on sucking the other off. Optimus wanted to taste the silver mech, feel him overload into his mouth and enjoy that unique flavour. The decepticon may hate him now, but he would mould him, turn him into his little pleasure bot and in battle they would destroy those meddlesome Decepticons.

Megatron felt the Prime's overload inside of him as he was filled with warm and sticky fluids, and he arched and threw his head back, crying out in pleasure and pain as he was slowly pulled towards his own overload. The gentle touches on his spike were driving him crazy with lust and arousal and he jerked his hips to meet the slow movements. After a short moment, he overloaded too, coating the other's hand and his own abdomen with his fluids, the pain, pleasure and shame reaching their peak. "Nhya! P-Prime! I ha-hate you…" Then he let himself slump back and relaxed his knotted, tense muscle cables, but he still refused to look at his rapist, a desperate and angry expression on his features.

Optimus's spark retracted finally and his spark chamber shut. He pulled out of the Silver mech and slips his coated hand up to lick the sticky fluids off of his hands. "Mmmm." He moaned, "I had no idea you tasted so good." The prime purred out as his glossa cleaned his hand off. He drew his face plate closer to Megatron's and kissed his cheek even as the Decepticon leader said he hated him. "Shame, you'll be with me a very long time." He stated flatly, trailing a hand down the gunformer and releasing his hold on his hands to descend down the silver frame and lick his pet's spike with his glossa.

When he was kissed, Megatron did his best to ignore the mech and stay as unresponsive as a drone. The overload had drained his last reserves of energy and he couldn't even lift his head off the ground if his life depended on it. His port was throbbing with raw pain and bleeding from the rough interface he just got through, his first interface in the submissive role ever. He had been raped and his mech virginity had been taken forcefully, and he was ashamed and felt tainted from this ordeal. He wanted to vanish into thin air, or even better, warp back to his own universe. But would it be better? Would he ever be the same mech again? He doubted it… And anyway, he was trapped here, wasn't he? He felt himself sank in the darker pits of his own mind to hide from the ugly truth. He barely reacted when his spike was licked and his optics had dimmed to almost nothing. "You may own my body and spark, but you will never own my mind. It is still mine…" He said in a quiet, tired and angry voice.

**oOo**

If the Prime felt any remorse for his actions they weren't shown. He sucked on the silver mech's spike a little longer but stopped after a while. His toy was out of energy it seemed. That was no fun. The prime replaced his codpiece and lifted Megatron and carried him. Ignoring his words for now, decided to take the Decepticon back to his base and get him refuelled. Maybe he'd have something more appropriate designed for the gunformers Codpiece as well as more intimate areas. Thus he simply left his bondmate's codpiece behind.

Reaching his base, he ordered a few of his Autobots to bring him energon. He waited long enough to get a cube before taking Megatron to his private quarters were he laid the silver mech on to his berth and started to feed the other energon.

Megatron had fallen into a deep recharge due to the awfully depleted state of his systems after the last bits of the overload he had come through were gone. He felt himself being lifted from the ground and carried but he couldn't do anything to prevent this as he wasn't even able to move right now. He had a restless recharge, until he was almost gently laid on a berth and felt energon being poured into his depleted systems. He drained it greedily, feeling his strength and energy come back in waves as more of the precious fuel was filling his lines. After a moment, his optics brightens fully and he saw, to his horror, that he was being fed like a sparkling by the same mech that raped him a couple of hours prior.

He suddenly pushed him away and jumped off the berth, his strength almost completely back. He snarled at him and sneered, an enraged and evil look in his optics. "You shouldn't have re-energized me. Now I am going to kill you, slagger!" He made a move to lift his canon arm and saw that the fusion canon usually there had been removed, as well as the two blasters he always carry in his subspace, and the two blades of course… He cursed and the had a little shiver and looked down to see he was still bared; his codpiece had not been put back on. He growled and blushed slightly, crouching behind the berth. "Even unarmed I am capable of tearing you apart!" he threatened and glared darkly.

The prime just watch in amusement as the silver mech leaped away from him. He tilted his head and listen to the empty threat. His men had full disarmed the gunformer, even is weapon systems in his alt mode were offline. "Oh are you now? I suppose you'll 'Face me to deactivation?" The dark mech purred in both amusement and arousal. "Rest, my bondmate, I'll be back shortly with your new armor." Optimus announced brushing off the threat and standing at his full height. The Autobot set out another cube for Megatron and left the room to have the new «Armor» designed for his pet, activating the door locks to keep the Decepticon inside.

Megatron growled in defeat and anger at the retreating back of his forced bondmate and then once he was alone, he slumped down in a corner and dragged his knees to his chest, letting the awful despair this entire situation was giving him drown his processor. If any of his Decepticons saw him like this, he would've been finished… It was shameful to get from Leader to Pet in a matter of hours… He would kill Starscream if he ever gets his hands on his again, slowly and painfully. It was his entire fault, him and his stupid invention! Megatron, though, couldn't stay still and weeping for too long, and he got up again and studied his surrounding, the room he was locked into. It was a beautiful room, indeed, one he wouldn't dislike to have for himself. The berth was comfortable and the walls were decorated with priceless pieces of art and rare weapons, neatly kept behind force field so he couldn't reach and use them. For almost two hours, he tore into all and every bits of the room, looking for a way to escape or something to use as a weapon, but the dark Prime had thought of it, apparently, and there was nothing here he could use. He was tempted to trash the place, if only to piss his 'bondmate' off, but then it wouldn't do it much good to get punished for this either… but the rage took over and he started his work of destruction, being very methodical in his rage.

Optimus had taken care of a few things as he had the armour designed. There were a few whispers and questions about Megatron that he had to deal with but it was easily dealt with. He returned with the Armour in hand, there were a few sets as he would at least allow his mate some choice in his new coverings. The Doors to the primes room, opened and the dark mech entered seeing his bondmate throwing a tantrum. "Tisk, tisk, Megatron, keep this up and I won't let you have a room of your own." He chuckled not seeming to care about the items; they were mere trinkets to him. The gunformer was his true prize. The door shut and locked behind him, as the black and purple mech placed the three sets of armour out on his berth for the Decepticon. Each had a different color scheme and design. The first was translucent and black. It covered the body as normal armour would but was teasingly transparent around intimate areas, showing off bites of the spike but covering the tip, and the like. The second was very narrow and barely covered the intimate parts, it also looked like it was designed to rub against the silver mech and allow his fluids to drip out of the armour in a seductive manner, that armour was silver and red. The last was wicked looking black and purple battle armour, with the exception that it easily came off at the intimate areas and there was no covering for the port, leaving it completely open.

The Prime beckoned hit mate over and simply said. "Pick one."

Megatron was smashing some of the less important items when the door opens and his bondmate came in. He stopped his mindless path of destruction to cross his arms and glare at the mech with rage and a stubbornly disgusted expression. "As if you intends of letting me some privacy…" He sneered disdainfully and his optics narrowed slightly. He looked as the three sets of armour were put down on the berth but refused to even take a look at those until he was pulled to examine and picked one. The sluty, narrow red and silver one was something a cheap whore-bot on Kaon would wear, and he felt sick at the mere idea of being seen wearing this. He balled his hands into fists as he contains the urge to throw it and shred it to bits as it insulted his optics. He then looked at the second, black and translucent, smoky-grey, in certain specific areas. It was slightly less sluty than the first one he examined and he clenched his dentals, blushing at the thought of what his men could say if he was ever seen wearing a thing like this. At first sight, the third one was a bit better, looking wicked and dangerous, a battle armour, but as he examined it further, he saw that it left the port open and bared, ready to be taken at will, and the intimate parts could go off very easily, even accidentally, he guessed. He growled and sneered, then looked away. "I refuse to wear something like that! I am not a slut! You will have to make me wear any of those things!"

"And I had them each made especially for you. I thought you'd at least like this one." He said innocently picking it up with his finger through the port hole of the battle armour. "But if you want me to dress you, then that can be arranged." Optimus growled in arousal, giving Megatron's faceplate a light caress. "Besides it's just for in the base, when you're ready to go into battle with me I'll show you your real Armour." He stated casually, as if it was only a matter of time. "On the other hand, I wouldn't mind letting you run around like this..." The Autobot leader stated lightly brushing a finger along the gunformers spike. "But bumblebee might think its candy and try to bit it." He said with a chuckle.

Megatron scowled and crossed his arms over his chest again, eyeing the armours with disgusted optics again, but the tease to his spike made him shudder and let out a little moan. And then it hit him that, if he ever wanted to have some slacking around him, he may as well comply… for now. But he was feeling sick at the mere idea of wearing one of those things. "I'll rip his little head off if he tries." He grumbled. "I would like to see you try… But I suppose it won't hurt anyone if I at least try them out…" he examined the armours again and sighed in both annoyance and shame. All of those were kinda appealing to the optics… If it wasn't him wearing this, of course! "Alright, I will try them out, only to see which one is the less sluty of the lot…" he finally spat between clenched dentas and picked one randomly.

The prime was quickly learning that if he wanted to have what he wanted from Megatron, he'd have to be the "gentle" lover. He supposed he could do that if it meant that he could have the gunformer when ever he wanted. The Autobot leader growled in arousal as he was fully intent on watching the silver mech change, as he had snatched the Red and silver armor.

Megatron started to change slowly, taking off his armour until he was bared to the dermaplating, helmet included, and neatly stacked it on the floor. He then started to put on the red and silver armour, a little ashamed that he had randomly picked the most sensual, suggestive of the three. He felt the other mech's optics slide on his form with lust as he changed and had to avoid throwing up as it made him sick to his tanks. And thinking of it… he REALLY was starting to feel a bit sick. He pushed it aside as a side-effect of the ordeal he was thrown into and growled. When he had finished, he felt both ridicule and half-naked, and that armour was rubbing on spots that made him hot and slightly aroused all the time… "Here, happy?" he half expected to be jumped then, and prepared himself.

Optimus could feel himself getting aroused as he watched the gunformer change into the skimpy outfit. he looked the clearly displeased decepticon leader over and stroked his cheek. "Your right, Too much red in this outfit." He mused and surprisingly didn't jump him, but he did rub a finger along the area that hit the silver mech's port. There was an obvious bulge in the primes codpiece thought.

Megatron looked himself up and blushed madly, the rubbing against his port with every move making him hot and aroused, and a bit of lubricant started to drip from this area. He blushed even more and closed his legs, then wrapped his arms around himself with a scowl and a snort, taking the less suggestive pose he could in such an outfit. "You think, really? Red was never my color…" He snickered, embarrassed. He quickly took another of the three and got out of the red and silver one to stack it aside not too gently. He had picked the black and translucent one this time, and didn't fail to notice the bulge on the dark Prime's codpiece, and that made him even more embarrassed and hotter all the same. And he was disgusted with himself to react this way. It was so shameful… He bared himself to the dermaplate again and started to put on the second outfit.

The Prime growled and moved to better watch the display. This one was one of his personal favourite due to the fact that he could look at his mate's parts when ever he wanted. When the armour was on, Optimus kneeled down, his battle mask retracted and his glossa licked the transparent part were his spike was. "I like this one, even if it doesn't have the benefits of the last one." he purred, licking up some of the fluids from Megatron's legs.

Megatron thought that this armour was a bit better than the last one but he was still embarrassed to wear something like this. The transparents parts were showing his spike and his port in bits and parts, and he felt like he was a low-life slut showing off in the streets of Kaon. He bowed his helm in shame and kept his arms wrapped around his frame as he was looked over with lusting, greedy optics. "This is so humiliating… I still hate you, you know? For putting me through this…" He felt the lubricant that had dripped out of his port run down his tights a bit more as the arousal peeked up again and growled. He was annoyed and angry and sick and he wanted to be left alone and sleep for at least a day. Black was more his colour though, and he felt a tidbit better. Until he felt Optimus knelt and lick the fluids off his tights, which made him gasp and shudder in renewed arousal, and his port started to produce lubricant again, and his spike twitched, awakening in the touches he was given.

"You like this one? Or do you want to try the other one too?" He purred. "It'll pass in time, and it's not like I'll let anyone else touch you." He growled possessively. The Autobot intended to keep Megatron for himself, but let them look at him with envy. Just so others could see what they could never have, what was his.

Megatron felt his cheek blushed and he pouted a bit, feeling that he was being a little difficult for the sake of it. In his position, all he could was being stubborn and difficult. And he intended to be both, if only to annoy his new 'owner' to no ends. Something was telling him he won't beat or torture him. Or not as much as he would anyone else daring to say or do those things he was capable of doing. "I think it is ok, though I would like to try the last one only to see how it fits on me, Prime." Another thing was that he refused to call him anything else than Prime. It was little bits but they were annoying, he was sure of it. He slowly get the black armour off and teasingly stayed bared longer this time to stack the last armour, black and purple, neatly in front of him, before starting to put it own, deliberately slow and teasing. Somehow, he was starting to like this little game… He always had a crush on his Prime but could never have him, so why not enjoy this one if he was willing to give? It is better then pain or rape…

The prime growled and caressed the gunformer's legs, taking great enjoyment watching how seductively his bondmate was putting on the armour. Optimus groaned and removed his codpiece as it became too uncomfortable. As he watched he stroked himself. "My Megatron you look so..." the Autobot growled and felt the silver mech's body, caressing it through the armour and kissing the other along the faceplate. The Prime's spike teases the decepticon's port as it threatened to enter him. This was by far his favourite of the three.

Megatron blushed again but this time he had a little wicked smile as he saw the Prime's reaction to his teasing. He still had the touch… He was capable of getting Starscream to beg to be taken when he put his entire spark in it! It was a game he knew and played often with his lover… Well, his ex-lover now, he doubted he would ever see him again. This thought made him frown and pull away a bit, but his throbbing port and hardened spike reminded him of how aroused the strip show had made him. "I know… I always have been good at this game, Prime." He smirked and pulled any thoughts of Starscream away from his Processor. He let himself be kissed and gasped softly as he felt the Prime's hot and hard spike tease his port, barely pushing against it, as if ready to enter. It made him lubricate madly and rivulets of fluids dripped down his legs in a steady flow now. He leaned on the pleasurable touch and cursed himself for being so weak and easy to manipulate.

"I recall you teasing your lieutenant in this way. Maybe if you're good I calibrate my space bridge to let you have your pet." The prime promised feeling the disappointment through their bond as he nibbled Megatron's neck lightly. He pushed the tip into the silver mech's port, but didn't go further; instead he moved it around a little causing more droplets to coat him and the Decepticon. "Do you want me in?" Optimus purred the question as he rubbed the front of the codpiece.

"NO!" Megatron immediately replied to the Prime when he made this proposition, a bit of fury and shame rising again in his processor. He took a long intake of air to calm him down and continued, in a calmer tune. "No, don't drag anyone else here. I… I would behave and do whatever you want me to, if you promise not to drag any more of my men here." He had to almost bit his glossa off to say those last words and they left him with difficulty. "Please… Master…" he then gasped and arched as the tip of that large, hot spike was pushed inside of him, teasing him and making him almost go crazy with lust. He moved his hips to try to take more of him inside of his port, acting on impulse and primal need. "Please… I want it! I… Need it…" His port was aching to feel the other large, hard and throbbing spike and he moaned in arousal.

Optimus optics burned with desire with those words as he kissed the silver mech deeply, his glossa diving into the other mech's mouth. He moaned and removed the armour's codpiece, to rub the gunformer's spike and feel the other's unit in his hand. "Mine." He moaned out and pushed his spike deep into Megatron's wet port. His thrusts were slow, gentle but grinding as he interfaced with his bondmate. "Though you understand that if our forces combined there would be nothing that could stand against us? You and I could rule together, Megatron? Don't you want that?" He purred out, the prime nibbled the Decepticon's neck cables as he continued to thrust.

Megatron arched and moaned loudly as he was taken again, this time more willingly. The possessive, harsh way the dark Prime was treating him was turning him on something fierce and his spike was throbbing and hot in his hand, asking to be used. "Yes… Yours…" He let put in a throaty moan, grinding his hips down to meet the other's thrusts. He was amazed by his own turn of thoughts, as he was so completely defiant and enraged not even an hour before. Now he was lusting and aroused and wanting to be taken again hard and giving in the pleasure that was offered. He almost snickered as he was told this; the other knew exactly how to push his buttons, apparently. Megatron was a power-hungry tyrant, and conquest was his very life. He lived to rule, not to follow. "Yes... I understand… We will be unstoppable!" He moaned and arched again as he was pounded into harder. "Rule together… Conquer the universe!"

Optimus could feel the hot need from his bonded and started to rub his sensitive spike, as his finger dug under the armour. His thrusts were deep and hard as he took the Decepticon Leader again and he slowly pried the armour's codpiece off to have full access to his mate's unit. "Yes, my Megatron!" He hissed into the gunformer's audio and quickened his pace. He pounded into the silver mech now even as he worked his unit. The Prime kissed Megatron deeply, moaning into it.

Megatron kissed back with equal need and ferocity, trying to gain the upper hand in this battle for dominance in the hot kiss. He grinded his hips down harder to take him even deeper into his aching, dripping port, the sensitive walls flexing and clenching around the invasive spike. "You… feels so good. Nng!" he let out in a throaty moan and arched back as his spike was rubbed and handled with such dexterity. He tried to match both the hand playing with his spike and the thrusts into his port but he had a hard time doing so. Not to mention that he was awfully aroused, in a way he had never been aroused before. Something was really odd, but for now, he was so pleasure-shot that he wasn,t about to complain. Even the outfit he was wearing wasn't bothering him so much, with a second thought… It was kinda kinky, and arousing, in fact…

The Autobot leader could feel the silver mech's need as they kissed, fighting to be the one on top. The prime moaned as Megatron's insides clenched around his interface unit. "Ohhh, Yesss! Megatron!" He growled pounding into his lover harder and faster, he could already feel his overload coming. His hand squeezed the tip of the Decepticon's spike before rubbing him more. The feel of gunformer's body against his felt so good, and his bondmate made that armour look gorgeous. He might even be tempted to face with him every time he saw that open port. He could imagine taking his mate out into the battle field in that armour, and then celebrating their victory with a facing right there. The thoughts only increased his arousal.

Megatron finally lost the battle for dominance and he let his bondmate take advantage on the kiss. It was somewhat arousing to be the submissive one for a change… He could even get used to this. The feeling in his literally soaked port, which was leaking large amounts of lubricants down both their legs, was simply maddening. And he was gasping and moaning shamelessly with every thrusts in at that point, lost in the pleasure of the interface, one of the best he had in ages. "Optimus! Mmmm… Hoo yeah!" He cried out as his spike throbbed faster and swells a bit more under the experts touches of his lover. Later, he would be ashamed and angry to have surrendered this way, but this felt so fragging GOOD! How could he not take his pleasure from it as much as nay other mech? And that Prime was a fragging beast in interface… Better than any he had dreamed of with his own Prime. He felt his spark call out for his bonded and pound hard under his plating, the panels of his chest starting to part on their own will.

Optimus took full advantage of his little victory in there kiss and let his glossa dance with the gunformer's. He loved the way, the Decepticon leader challenged him, even the one of his universe, but this one was arousing on so many other levels that the other could not satisfy. His Megatron could never fight at his side and for that he loved this one all the more. The lubrication running down there legs only enhanced the pleasure and he opened his chassis and his spark chamber to the other with a growl of arousal. The Prime gave his bonded a single command, "Open" As his fingers glided over the opening chassis.

Megatron couldn't resist the command and his chest and spark chamber opened fully to bare his red, quickly pulsing spark and… something else that was nestled right next to it, a tiny speck of light. Megatron couldn't see it as he wasn't looking in his own spark casing but was trying to join with his lover's with a sudden and feral urge. "Take it. Please." He growled heatedly and grinded his hips down into his bonded's spike to take him all in hard and deep. He was so close to overload… Only a couple more clicks and that would be it…

A surprised look crossed the prime's features. "Hmm, watch this?" He asked with interest as likely touched the little sparkling with his finger. Before leaving it for the moment and answering the silver mech's need, joining their sparks together. He pounded into as deep and as hard as he could, so that they would bother feel there overload at the same time. Optimus cried out the name of his bonded as his overload hit. He rode those pleasure waves until they died down enough for him to speak again. He grinned at Megatron, "You're with spark." He announced to him, clearly pleased with the idea.

The overload was as hard and pleasurable as it could be expected with the merging of sparks and the interface, and he cried out his bondmate's name at the same time the other did, arching back in the throes of pleasures. When it was over he slumped back in the slightly larger mech's frame and sighed heavily, spent. He already felt the pang of guilt and shame tug at his spark as he heaved and tried to cool himself down. An interface shouldn't be so sinfully wonderful, it was almost criminal. He was about to say something sarcastic and harsh when he was cut short by those words. His optics opened wide and his mouth fell to his knees, metaphorically speaking of course. "WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! I don't like stupid jokes, Prime!" He pushed the other away as if he was a poisonous snake and clawed at his own spark casing, trying to feel that unwanted parasite inside of him. And he felt it alright, nestled right next to his spark, tiny and fragile. "No… NO! I don't WANT this! Take it out! NOW!"

Optimus watched the display for several moments before chuckling darkly and pulling his mate into his arms and kissing the silver mech possessively. "Oh? But that's what you said about me and here you just begged for me to take you." He reminded cruelly and pulled is hands away from the casing and closing the chamber open with some gently caresses to get another look at the Sparkling. "I think you should keep it." He added with a purr, what better way to bind them further than a sparkling?

Megatron growled and snarled at him, and even tried to bite him when he kissed him again, in a frenzied rage. He was both furious and terrified. A sparkling was NOT in his plans for the future, especially not a future where he was nothing more then a sex slave for this Prime! Megatron didn't hate sparkling, no, but he refused to bring an innocent thing in such a horrible reality. This was too cruel even for him. His optics brightens and burned with feral rage and horror. "NO! I don't want this! I'll tear it out myself if I have to! You hear me?! I WILL!" He pushed on him harder and tried to struggle away from him with a renewed rage, he was so fragged up! "Fragger! I'll tear you apart! I…I'll…" He screamed out in helpless rage and threw himself at the other's throat, blinded with rage and fear and a whirlwind of emotions clouding his processor.

The prime looked annoyed for once. "Calm down, you'll scare our sparkling if you keep saying thinks like that." He scolded but did, little more as he pinned Megatron's hands behind him to gaze at the little sparkling nestled against it's carrier's spark. "Your going to rule beside me, remember? And you also said you'd behave if your men aren't brought here." He reminded his mate, looking up into those burning red optics. "Or are you hanging your mind?" He said tilting his head slightly. Optimus reached a hand in to tickle the little sparkling and coze it out of hiding. "Mmm, it has your coloring." He commented has his own spark was a dark purple, and the sparkling was red like Megatron's spark.

Megatron struggled again to get free as he was pinned down and restrained, his confusion and rage blinding him. But he was getting tired fast as the little sparkling was already leeching on his energy level. He slumped down but still glared at the black and purple mech with fiery, darkened optics. "This wasn't part of the deal! I never wanted a sparkling! Neither in those circumpsctances nor any others!" He hissed between clenched teeth, but shivered when the tiny red spark was stroke and trembled against his own, sending waves of pleasurable energy through his circuits. He slumped on the other mech's chassis as he was exhausted, growling and struggling still faintly. "I hate you…" He whispered and a single tear ran down his cheek, bitter and angry.

"And what's wrong with having one or two sparklings?" Optimus persisted nuzzling his mate lightly on the neck. "It ours, so it will crave combat, what better that to raise it during a war? And it'll be an excellent addition to our forces." He told the silver mech as he stroked the little sparkling again, to reassure it that all was well. "And I love you, my mate." The prime growled releasing his hold and stroking the gunformer's aft affectionately before lifting him and placing him onto the berth. "Remember to relax and refuel often to help our little one." The Autobot teased as he let the spark chamber shut so the sparkling could nurse. He left the room to go and get a few cubes to aid the sparkling, as it was well known that sparklings developed strongly if the carrier refuel often and richly from the best energon, and the purple and black mech was going to make sure that his sparkling was among the strongest.

Megatron was still too angry and shocked to be listening and he only growled and pouted more, but now that he knew that sparkling was there, nestled right next to his spark, he could not bring himself to try to extinguish it. It was pulsing strongly and steadily already, and he knew, deep down, than a sparkling he would have with a strong and powerful mech like Optimus Prime, could only be strong and powerful. "A sparkling… I can't have a sparkling! I… I am not a mother… How could I be?" He was now depressed and sad, his mood shifting completely from the enraged frenzy he was on earlier. He nodded softly when his mate told him he loved him, a bit numbed now to really take on that affirmation. Lust he could understand, but love? From a being like him? It was awkward at best. "Love? Do you ever know what it is?"

When he left, he curled on his side and brought his knees to his chest to get a bit of warmth and comfort. He felt miserable and depressed. He didn't wanted to have a sparkling! But he knew that he would not be permitted to terminate it… That much was obviopus. And would he want it? He doubted it… He was at a lost and so confused, right know. He fell asleep as he thought of what that would be like to be with spark for the time being.

The prime returned a few moments later with the the best quality energon he could find. Placing them beside the berth he snuggle up against his mate on the berth. Did he mean what he had said? Did he love his pretty little Decepticon? Yes, well as much as he was capable at part of him told him that he and this Megatron were meant to be, that a sparkling was but a sign to prove this. not many could claim they created a sparkling during their first bonding. Perhaps in time, the gunformer would see all this and the benefits of bringing his army here, for now he would keep to his agreement. Kissing his bondmate's helm, he let recharge take him, dreaming of battle and conquest.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TF, they're own by Hasbro/Takara.

**A/N: **based on a RP I do with Breakman. I play G1 Megatron; she plays Shattered Glass optimus Prime. Warning: This story contains rape, angst, MPreg, violence and torture. Submissive!Megatron ahead, you have been warned!

**Warning : **Dub-con in the begining, but Megatron starts to accept his fate as Optimus's new Bondmate and even enjoys it. After all, they are kindred spirits!

**How thw Mighty Had Fallen**

Chapter 2: Twist of Fate

After a bit more then two months in this universe, and under the Prime's grip as his lover, bondmate and carrier of his sparkling, Megatron had finally settled down and accepted his fate. He was still bitter and sarcastic, defiant at times, making sure he would never let himself sink into a sickening state of blind obedience. He was still Megatron, the Slag-Maker, Leader of the Decepticons, feared by his enemy and soldiers alike! Or he was when he was still in his own universe. He was sometimes wondering what was happening there since he vanished into thin air. Did Starscream take command? Probably, but did he kept it? Doubtless… Soundwave or Shockwave would have challenged him after a week or two at best. Thinking about it made him feel a bit better… he had not yet been brought into the battlefield, though, and he was starting to get restless without a real battle to fight in a regular basis. He was a fighter; he needed his share of mindless violence and gore.

But there were also the good sides of all this. The kinky interface was one of the best. Just thinking about this made him hot and aroused. They could be very inventive and kinky while interfacing and he had been submitted to some positions and games he would've never thought about before. And right now he wanted to fuck hard. He was almost three months along with sparkling and it made him the horniest mech there is. He was pleasuring himself shamelessly as he was alone in the room he shared with his bondmate, and moaning and groaning quite loudly, leg spreads and digits shoved deep in his port as his other hand was stroking and pumping his throbbing length. "Hooo… Yeah, fuck, YEAH!"

The prime looked over the security monitors in each of the rooms from the throne room of the base. Megatron had finally accepted his place as his mate and soon he would again try to bring up bringing his army there but not until he had his new Battle armour ready. The one he had was good for walking around the base and allowing him access anytime and anywhere, but was not right for battle. Thus the new one was in the works, though he has mildly concerned about the strain it might put on the sparkling. Though he supposed it was theirs and yearned for battle as well.

As he flipped through the channels of the security camera's he came across the delicious display of the gunformer pleasuring himself. His recorder the footage intimidates and removed his codpiece to rub himself as he moved the camera to zoom in on his mate and his intimacy. The purple mech let out a grown of his own and stopped the recording as he opened the comm to there room, "Megatron, Come to the Throne room, your presence is required." He ordered curtly not betraying his arousal, before cutting the communication. He rewinded the footage and replayed it to watch as he waited for his mate to come the volume set very loud as he worked his own spike.

Megatron was caught by surprise by the voice that cut through his pleasured hazed little world. He wasn't that close to overload yet but it was annoying and he growled. But he had to comply, as if he didn't, it would make the Autobot tyrant very angry. And an angry optimus Prime wasn't something funny at all. He didn't bother to put the codpiece of his armour on as he walked out of the room and headed for the Throne Room. He was still running hot and stroke himself shamelessly on his way towards the said room, shooting sensual and arousing looks and half-smile at the Autobots he passed by in the hallways. He received lusting and jealous look in return, the mechs obviously wanting to have a go with him. But he knew, and they knew as well, as he wasn't to be shared with anyone. He belongs to the Prime and the Prime only was to touch him and interface with him. No one else. And if someone tried, he would be facing the wrath of his commander. This thought made him laugh sadistically as he entered the Throne room. He had seen it once, and the poor mech didn't last long. He saw his bondmate in the large chair and stroking himself shamelessly while looking at the footage of him pleasuring himself a few moments before. This renewed his arousal and lust and he stroke himself as he neared the seated mech. "I am here as you commanded, Master."

Optimus purred seeing his mate enter the room, his spike uncovered and looking inviting as he approached. "I need you." He growled and batted the hand off the other's spike and retracting his battle mask. He gave the silver mech's spike a few licks and began to suck him. The prime's finger's diving deep into the gunformer's port to rub the inner walls. He moaned a as he enjoyed the sweet taste of his bondmate's unit. The Autobot Leader's moaning vibrated the spike as his free hand caressed the silver mech's aft.

Megatron could tell that his bondmate was hot and ready to jump him as soon as he saw him. He grinned wickedly and gasped as he was licked and teased, before he was swallowed all and sucked on so wonderfully. And he spread his legs to allow a better access to his dripping port. The combination of the sucking on his spike and the working on the inside of his port made him the hottest he had been in days, and he moaned and cried out blissfully, deep in lust. He grabbed the back of his lover's helm and held it tight against his chassis, arching back. He was starting to feel weak on the knees and trembled slightly as his overload came closer and closer. Pregnancy had this way to make him horny every minute of every day, and he loved it a lot. Fortunately, he wasn't showing yet, and his form was still as handsome as ever.

His mate tasted so wonderful he could hardly wait for him to reach overload. When Megatron spread his legs widered, He plundged his fingers in deeper, the prime could feel the dripping wetness of the port as the mech's fluids coated his fingers. He wasn't concerned about his mate's need for pleasure; in fact it delighted him to be able to return after battle to feel his little gunformer mate from the inside. It was a wonderful way to celebrate victory, or relieve anger from a defeat. The fact that his bonded was still gorgeous only enticed Optimus, but a part of him was looking forward to the sparkling's formation within his mate. He had made sure to check up on the little thing occasionally.

Megatron had had a complete physical exam for the sparkling this morning, and he had been very surprised and somewhat confused to know that he was with twins. The spark had twinned in the last few weeks and he was going to bear two sparklings. He didn't know if he liked the idea just yet, but he'll have time to adjust to the news. He hadn't had the chance to tell his mate yet and he was way too lost in pleasure right now to even care about it. He had to lean on him to prevent toppling over as his knees finally gave out under him and almost sent him on his back. That mouth was the most extraordinary thing he ever felt! His Prime was very skilled with his glossa and lips, and able to send him to the highest peaks of pleasure with only those. And the digits shoved in his dripping port and working his insides were only driving him faster towards overload, his port clenching tightly and spike throbbing and swelling with the incoming explosion. When he finally overloaded, it was hard, and he cried out his lover's name at the top of his vocaliser.

The prime sucked even harder, determined to swallow every last drop of his bondmates overload. When his mate's overload finally passed he removed his finger as well as his mouth from the other's spike and pulled him onto his lap. The silver mech's port would not remain vacant for long as Optimus pulled him onto his still throbbing spike. He did not thrust at first. "So, did you have the check up on our Sparkling?" he asked giving his mate a deep and hard thrust, then waited for the answer. This was a new little game for them and he'd always wanted to 'face Megatron on his throne.

The first overload let Megatron a bit drained and he gasped slightly as, after being pulled on his lover's lap, he was penetrated deeply. The feeling of being filled to the brim had become a common occurrence for him those last few months and he had grown to love it a lot. He ever got at least two overloads every time they were interfacing, as he was as insatiable as his Bondmate. Together they made a pair of savage and feral mechs while it came to interfacing. The deep, hard thrust he was given made him arch and cry out a bit, moaning in lust, and he knew that if he wanted more, he'll have to answer the questions that were asked. "Yes, I did, and I have news. We are going to have twins! The spark twinned in the last two weeks and separated in two…" He keened and writhed, waiting for more of the hot and throbbing length to impale his aching port. His arousal had returned to its full high and his spike had risen again to its full length, throbbing with need.

Twins?! He'd have to make new arrangements for two new warriors for his empire. "Twins you say? You do excellent work my mate." Optimus stated nuzzling the silver mech's neck cables and delivering four hard good and deep thrusts as a reward. Each thrust making the Decepticon bounce on his lap, but it soon stopped again to resume the game. "And you didn't think you could be a mother." He chuckled, playing with the aroused spike a little. "Do you think you can do battle with the twins in you?" he asked giving one thrust as before. The prime wanted to be sure Megatron could handle fighting in his current state before revealing his new gift to him.

Megatron arched and moaned in lustful delight when he was thrusted into so wonderfully. His mate's spike was big and goes so deep it can hit the very end of his interfacing port, sending jolts of energy and pleasure through his entire system. "T-thanks…" he managed to stammer out as he was pounded so nicely. He spread his leg even more to give his mate full access and a better angle to thrust. "I'm still not sure about the mother part…I'm not a kind and loving mech!" And to make his words get through he slammed his hips down hard, groaning and gasping at the pleasure he got from this. But as for the last question, the answer was clear to him. "Yes, I am confident than I can battle with being with the twins inside of me. I fought with worst injuries than you can imagine. That is nothing." He was being honest, he really think he could battle while carrying twins. He was strong and powerful, as much as his mate probably, and battle-hardened. He leaned on his mate's front and turned his head to kiss him roughly, daring to make a dominant move.

Optimus gave the tip of his mate's spike a pinch. "All the better as our sparklings will be strong warriors." He replied with a groan as the silver mech slammed down on his spike, the pleasure was welcomed and he played a bit more with his lover's unit. He nibbled at the gunformer's neck cables for a moment as Megatron informed him of his battle status. The prime allowed his bonded to have the upper hand, at least for now. Kissing the Decepticon leader and thrusting into him deep and hard a few times to pleasure the other as he moaned into the struggle for dominance. When the kiss ended he couldn't resist the urge to tease his mate, "When you kiss me like that, your "I hate you" statements are less believable." He pointed out. The Autobot Leader gave his lover a few more good thrusts. "But since you've been good, I have a treat for you." He stated opening up his access port and allowing his mate to be on top for once; though he wondered if the silver mech would take it.

Megatron writhed and gasped as the tip of his hard and throbbing spike was pinched and the length was stroke and played with, and he slammed his hips down again in answer of the deep, pleasurable thrusts he was getting from his mate. He was smirking into the kiss; having the upper hand for once was great and he enjoyed it greatly, fiercely kissing back his lover. "I still hate you…" he whispered huskily with a little playful chuckle at this statement, and added. "But I love hating you…And It is a good kind of hatred." He was being silly and he knew it but he had every right to be. He was a plaything and a little pleasure bot in this universe, and longed for the battle lust and energon spilling of the Pits sometimes, or the way he had ruled his Decepticons with an Iron grip, slipping fear in their spark, afraid of his mere presence. "I crave you is more accurate of how I feel…" he was surprised when he heard the click of a access port opening and stared at his bondmate for a long moment. Then he had a devilish smile and turned around, straddling his legs. "You want me to take you? I will oblige with a great pleasure, my Optimus…"

The prime revved his engines in response returning the passionate kisses. He more then craved this Megatron however, from his attractive form to his strength and Personality. Taking him into battle to fight the Megatron of his world was going to be thrilling! He couldn't wait to see the expression on his nemesis face plate. Optimus grinned back at the gunformer and parted his legs so that his mate would have full access to his port. "You Crave it don't you? Go on My handsome Megatron, Take me... If you think you can handle it that is." He purred out teasingly.

Megatron kissed and nibbled at his mate's neck, so hard that it was painful. The mere idea of taking him for once was driving him wild. He growled and his optics shone a brighter shade of red as he lowered himself into his mate and positioned his spike at his entrance, brushing slightly at the sensitive plating, pushing only barely inside for now. "I can handle it alright, my delicious mate…Hmmm…" He purred and kissed him again roughly as he finally entered him, pushing all the way and giving hard and deep thrusts. He enjoyed the heat and tightness of his lover and gasped at the pleasure he got from this. He was by no means small nor was he gentle. His way of interfacing was rough and hard, and he was taking his sweet time to enjoy it fully.

Optimus growled in arousal at the painful bite as it excited him all the more. He felt the Decepticon leader's spike tip teases his entrance so wonderfully, making his port drip. Optimus moaned into that kiss and arched his back as he was entered. He moved his hips to meet each thrust, it was his first time being entered and he reasoned that if it was ever to happen he wanted to be sure it was his mate that took him. The Prime was enjoying it though he liked it hard and rough and his mate was big and felt so good that he moaned his pleasure, "Deeper!" He called out in the throes of pleasure.

Megatron was turned on by the sight of his bondmate writhing under him and he moaned loudly as he thrusted harder and deeper into his tight, dripping port. His opening was slick and so well-lubricated he could slide in and out without problems. "My Optimus…You didn't tell me you were untouched down there…" he smirked widely, devilishly, and gave the deepest, hardest thrust ever since they began. He whispered in his audio, sensually. "All the better for me, I guess… I love virgin ports; they are the best to take…" He loved to talk dirty, and this was very mild and teasing at the same time. And he reached with a hand to tease the other's spike and play with his arousal as he continues his thrusts.

The thrust made him whimper in sweet bliss as it was the deepest the other had gone into him and it was wonderfully rough. Optimus growled in response loving every moment of the dirty talk. Is port was thoroughly coated and moaned and let out delightful little whimpers with each thrust his mate delivered. The prime continued to meet the others thrusts, the easing of his spike were rewarded with a few spurts of mech fluids from the tip of his unit. "I figure if I give anyone my port, it'll be you." He replied to his bonded as he moaned and enjoyed his mate's spike. He never thought he'd enjoy being taken like he was at that moment, as he felt his overload building.

That declaration made Megatron's optics widened for a second and he was taken by surprise. He didn't expect this, not at all… It was a proof of love and trust, wasn't it? To give someone your virginity… So this dark Prime was capable of loving and he was being honest when he told him that he loves him. This thought mead him moan and increase his thrusts with renewed enthusiasm, going deeper and harder, trying to find his lover's sweet spot to pleasure him even more, changing his angle of penetration a few times to do so. "So you really love me… I didn't believe this until now, my Optimus…" he purred in his audio and kissed said audio sensually. His stroke and teased the hard spike a bit slower, he didn't wanted this blissful moment to end too soon, even if he was feeling his own overload building up quite quickly. It was the best interface he had since he got in this reality. And in the ends, he thought while pounding in his bondmate's slick port, he was thinking that his situation wasn't as bad as he first pictured it… He was eager to show his bonded how good he could be in battle, now, and trash some poor mech to pieces.

Optimus leer up at the gunformer as he saw the surprise on his face plate. "I told you I loved you, My Mighty Megatron." He purred those words, if he was going love anyone it would have to be a warrior as terrifying and powerful as him, and when he bonded with this Megatron, he saw such a warrior. The black and purple mech moaned sweetly his pitch heightened when his lover hit his sweet spot. Soon the Autobot leader was whimpering and calling out for the silver mech, his audios burned at the purr and the kiss only made it sweeter. The primes optic's burned with desire as his bondmate teased his member slower now, but it felt so good. Each thrust he answered by bringing his hips to meet the other, sweetening there interfacing by sending his feelings of lust and even love for his bonded through they're link. He felt his Overload hit just then despite his desire to have hit last a bit longer. The surge of energy assaulted his systems and he cried out in wonderful pleasure, his spike spraying them both with his fluids. "Do you love me now, my beautiful and deadly Megatron?" He asked as his systems cooled, red optics locking on red optics.

"And now, I believe you, my wonderful, terrible Bondmate…" Megatron purred back in his audio and thrusted several times, hitting the sweet spot he just found every time he pushed deeply in his tightened and hot port. He felt so good; Megatron had rarely been so aroused while taking another mech. Those whimpers and the way Optimus was calling his name out only made him go harder, deeper and aroused him like he was on fire. "Yes… Call my name… I love it when you call my name like that…" he sent back his own feelings to him, deepening the connection between them and there was lust and need, a lot of it, and a blossoming, still uncertain love. This was a bit unsettling but he relished on this, absorbing the feeling like it was nectar and purring loudly in harsh, rough joy. When the Prime's overload hit, he got the feedback and arched back, crying out his lover's name along with him, in bliss, releasing deep in his port as he reached his overload at the same time as him. After it was done, he teasingly brought his coated hand to his mouth and licked off the lubricant sensually, purring. "You taste wonderful, my Optimus…" His optics then locked with his lover's and they were burning with a deep, inner fire. That question was a little tricky but… he analysed his feelings for a bit and then he answered as honestly as he could. "Yes… Yes, I think I love you now, my Bondmate. Even if reluctantly, I love you."

Optimus pulled his silver treasure close to him and kissed him deeply. "Then come let me show you what I've been making for you." He purred stroking his mate's helm tenderly as he got up from his throne, still holding the Decepticon leader in his arms. The black and purple mech re-attached his Codpiece and beckoned for his mate to follow as he descended down the hall from his throne and headed to the weapons and armour manufacturing sector of his base. The room had been seal from Megatron before for obvious reasons, but now the Prime had no worries about his bondmate trying to slag him. In the room the walls were lined with weapons and armour of all types for various mechs. All custom designed by the dark prime himself, but one stood out that was clearly meant for his bonded. The silver and black armour was strong, powerful and durable. It allowed for quick reflexes and favorability. The chest had added armour to protect the spark chamber, no doubt the prime had been thinking of their sparklings well being when designing it. "With this, you will join me in battle." He stated, and even though the armour showed off his attractive frame, it did not reveal anything like the first three armors the Prime had given his mate.

Megatron smiled back at his mate as tenderly as he could manage and kissed him back as deeply; leaning on the feelings he was still receiving from him in the afterglow of the interface. He nodded when he told him to follow him and nuzzled his neck a last time before he was put down in his pedes. He looked down at himself, blushing slightly, because he hadn't brought his codpiece with when he came to the throne room, and was still bared in the intimate areas. But he shrugged it off and followed his bondmate. He was led to a part of the base that had been locked to him since he arrived for obvious reasons, as it was the part where armours and weapons were manufactured and designed. But he had no intentions of killing his bonded anymore and only looked at the numerous and deadly looking weapons shown in the walls with the awe of a kid in a sweet factory. "Wow, I'm impressed. That is an impressive collection. I would like to try some of those weapons." Then he was led to a particular room and shown one armour that was obviously designed for him and him alone. It had thicker plating on the chest and abdomen for the sparklings, and was looking dangerous and deadly. Just like him… He reached to touch the black and silver craftsmanship and smiled in appreciation, nodding with a little whistle. "I will follow you gladly while wearing this magnificent piece of art, my beloved bondmate. It is a very good work."

Watching his awed mate, Optimus chuckled a little at his comment. "And so you shall My Megatron, This room is now open to you when ever you want into it." He purred kissing the silver mech again enjoying the fact that at last he was getting what he wanted from his bonded. His arms wrapped around the Decepticon Leader as they now gazed at the armor. "I made this especially for you; after all, it might get a little cold to have your port open on the battlefield." The prime stated as his fingers caressed the gunformer's aft affectionately. "But keep in mind that on the battlefield you will fight those that appear to be your own men... including yourself." He cautioned. Pressing a few keys, the armor lowered and the Autobot Leader gestured for the silver mech to try it on. "If it fits well, we can head out to battle as soon as you're ready." He growled hotly as he watched his bonded intently.

Megatron kissed him back and leaned on his bonded when he wrapped his arms around him tightly, stroking his bared aft. "I can't wait for this… the heat of battle always makes me so hot…" He purred in his audio and smiled sensually. He was awed of how fast he had turned over in this relation, going from pet to bondmate in a matter of hours, literally. Because he had accepted the fact that he was loved and could love back without restriction. What he would never had gotten from his Prime, or Starscream. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to catch a virus while I'm carrying our sparklings, wouldn't I?" He laughed at the comment about the bared port. Then his smile faded and he took in a serious and thoughtful expression. "Yes, I understand this. Those Decepticons are like the Autobots of my Universe, aren't they? I can hardly imagine myself all mushy and goody-good like My Prime. I would be an interesting encounter that is for sure…" He looked at the armour as it was lowered and then shot his mate a little smirk and started to get his armour off slowly, deliberately teasing. "I can't wait. I need some good old-fashioned massacre and gore once in a while." The armour was fitting just fine, and it was loose in the abdomen area so it could stretch to accommodate the twins when they grow.

"You'll be seeing it a lot my mate." Optimus purred looking forward to the moment when he could see the gunformer in battle. "Though... I could always  
keep your port covered in a different way, but that might make battle difficult." He stated seductively until Megatron became more serious. "Indeed, but we can  
Also use this to our advantage. The confusion you'll be able to cause will give us an edge. I plan to use that my mate." He stated as he watch his mate remove his  
armour. It was slow, teasing and he couldn't help but rub his fingers along the silver mech's body and play with the others spike a little before allowing him to put the  
new armour on. Tilting the Decepticon leader's head up, the prime kissed him deeply before taking his hand in his own. "Shall we then, my beloved?" The Autobot leader  
asked, ready to lead them out to battle.

The little teasing made him shudder and smile seductively at his mate, showing off his perfect body a little more then it was needed only to change his armour. He managed to keep a strong hand on his feelings and didn't let his arousal took control of him, even if the teased spike stirred a bit. But then he put the crotch and hips plating's on and it was hidden again. "I bet. Those Decepticons won't see this coming! And I think it may even be a lot of fun for me, my mate. And that Megatron, he intrigues me… I can't wait to see him face to face!" he smirked with a predatory smile, rubbing his chin in expectation as he thought of the incoming battle, and the encounter. When he was sweepted into that heated kiss, Megatron returned it with a ferocity and hunger very obvious. He teased his mate's lips and glossa a little before pulling out. "Yes, I am ready to go into battle, my beloved. Our enemies won't know what hit them!" And his expression was one of blissful battle lust and it was almost a sexual kind of expression.

-TBC-


End file.
